


Kissin’ in the morning sun

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Max, Oblivious idiots moving in together, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a bathroom, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: Apparently the issue with the boiler is complicated and therefore going to take awhile to get fixed. Something about a specific, very small but apparently very vital part that needs to be ordered directly from the manufacturer. Max isn’t sure, as Daniel said the last bit right before he disappeared in the bathroom for the third time in the same number of days.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 161





	Kissin’ in the morning sun

**Author's Note:**

> Things kind of suck at the moment so I hope this will cheer people up.
> 
> This was beta-ed by my favourite [pronoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronoe) who did her best at making this even better. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.
> 
> This is set vaguely in the 2020 pre-season.

“Daniel?” Max asks as he opens the door, surprised.

It’s still the off-season, testing a couple of weeks away, and Max didn’t know that Daniel was back in town already. Nor did he expect to find him on the other side of his door looking like he just finished a run, his shirt soaked through with sweat and his hair plastered to his skull.

“Hey,” Daniel says, a sheepish look on his face as he runs a hand through his sweaty hair. “So, my boiler is broken or something and I don’t have any hot water and I just went for a run. Could I shower here?”

“Uh,” Max says, “sure?”

“Cheers, mate!” Daniel smiles broadly.

Max steps aside and Daniel picks up a duffel bag Max hadn’t even noticed from the floor and enters Max’s flat. Daniel makes his way to the bathroom – Daniel has been here enough to know the way, not to mention that their flat layouts are identical – and Max trails after him, feeling a little bemused and thrown. This wasn’t quite what he’d expected the day to bring when he woke up in the morning.

“Do you need towels?” He asks, pausing right outside the bathroom door.

“I know where they are,” Daniel calls over his shoulder as he closes the door and turns the lock.

Max blinks, confused for a second before it clicks. “Oi! Have you been snooping?!” He hollers at the door and he can hear Daniel laugh.

“Yup!”

“No respect for privacy,” Max mutters under his breath but leaves Daniel to it and heads back to the living room.

Daniel emerges fifteen minutes later, wearing different clothes, his curls still damp. He sits down next to Max on the couch and Max can smell his aftershave and a vague hint of coconut. He wrinkles his nose at the smell and focuses back on the TV.

“Is this _Shooter_?” Daniel asks after a minute.

“Yeah,” Max replies and Daniel hums, puts his feet up on the coffee table. Max rolls his eyes and leans over to push Daniel’s feet off again. Daniel laughs, but keeps his feet on the floor.

Daniel stays until Max kicks him out a few hours later when Max has to go to a sponsorship event, Daniel giving him a jaunty wave as they go their separate ways at the end of the corridor, Max going down with the elevator and Daniel going up with the stairs.

Apparently the issue with the boiler is complicated and therefore going to take awhile to get fixed. Something about a specific, very small but apparently very vital part that needs to be ordered directly from the manufacturer. Max isn’t sure, as Daniel said the last bit right before he disappeared in the bathroom for the third time in the same number of days.

Max decides to give Daniel the spare key when Daniel comes knocking right when Max has to leave for yet another sponsorship event (apparently wanting to do less sponsorship things during the season means his pre-season is packed full with sponsorship events and Max maybe regrets that choice now). He can’t really gather the willpower to send a Daniel drenched in sweat away and he trusts Daniel enough to not make a mess of his place. (Plus Max knows where Daniel lives and works and he can easily get revenge should Daniel make a mess.)

“You know you don’t really need to message me to let me know you came by,” Max says as he opens the door for Daniel, stepping aside to let him in. “Or knock on the door when I’m home. I gave you a key for a reason.”

“I’m just being polite Max. My mother raised me well,” Daniel replies with a wink and Max rolls his eyes as he closes the door behind him.

“Sure,” he drawls, tone doubtful.

“I’m hurt you don’t believe me!”

“I believed you once when I was young and foolish. That is a mistake I won’t make again,” Max says and Daniel throws him an extra broad grin over his shoulder as he disappears into the bathroom.

Daniel becomes a kind of roommate, who only uses the bathroom and occasionally watches Netflix with Max when they both have spare time. Max feels a little stumped the first time he is faced with his bathroom being occupied when he needs to go to the toilet. It has been a few years since he last experienced that in his own home. Nor is he quite sure what to do about it. With Victoria he used to just yell at her to hurry up.

Actually, that sounds like the right way to go about it.

“Hurry up!” He yells through the door.

“Almost done!” Daniel yells back and the sound of running water gets cut off. Max huffs, but leans against the wall outside the bathroom.

True to his word Daniel emerges from the bathroom in a cloud of steam not two minutes later, still ruffling his hair dry with a towel. He is also only wearing a pair of boxers and Max arches an eyebrow at the sight.

“What? You told me to hurry,” Daniel says, sounding a little smug and Max groans.

“You’re a dick. Put some clothes on, I can wait that long.”

Daniel winks and tosses the towel he had been using for his hair at Max’s face. Max catches it and balls it up, throwing it back at Daniel but it hits the bathroom door instead as Daniel quickly closes it behind him.

It takes him another couple of minutes to get dressed and Max brushes past him when he opens the door, bumping into Daniel’s shoulder on purpose. Daniel laughs just as Max closes the door behind him, turning the lock.

The bathroom smells like coconut and Max opens the small window to get some fresh air in and to get rid of the steam.

Max regrets telling Daniel to stop messaging him when he is coming over the shower. Otherwise he would have been prepared for Daniel leaving the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist just when Max comes back from his run. Daniel is using a second towel to dry his hair and hasn’t yet noticed Max standing there like an idiot, gaping at him.

“Oh, hey, good timing,” Daniel says when he spots Max and Max closes his mouth, swallows, his throat suddenly dry. “I forgot to bring a change of clothes, can I borrow some of yours?”

“S-sure,” Max manages to get out and he leads Daniel to his bedroom.

He grabs a hoodie and sweats from his wardrobe and tosses them onto the bed. He hesitates when he opens his underwear drawer and glances at Daniel. Daniel looks a little flushed but nods and Max grabs the first pair of boxers he sees and throws it on the pile of clothes.

“I’m gonna shower,” he mumbles and leaves the room rather quickly.

Max breathes out a sigh of relief when he locks the bathroom door behind him. He takes a moment to gather himself and undresses, dumping his sweaty running clothes in the laundry hamper. He steps under the shower and turns the temperature up until the heat of the water borders uncomfortable.

He closes his eyes and the image of Daniel wearing only a towel appears clear in his mind. “Fuck,” he whispers, the water cascading around him. He reaches down and wraps his hand around his half hard cock.

He thought he was past his crush on Daniel, thought he was good with just being friends with him, but having Daniel around so much this last week and a half, it reignited his feelings. And coming face-to-face with an almost naked Daniel, _Jesus Christ_.

Max tries to keep quiet as he jerks off, his eyes closed, entertaining thoughts of Daniel naked in the shower, naked on his bed. God, even the thought of Daniel wearing Max’s boxers makes his dick twitch in his grip.

“God damn,” Max groans, increasing his pace, adding a twist at the end.

The bathroom still smells like Daniel’s aftershave and coconut from Daniel’s shampoo and it makes it easy for Max to imagine Daniel being with him in the shower, pushing Max up against the wall and getting on his knees in front of him. Batting Max’s hand away from his dick and replacing it with his own, or maybe even his mouth.

“_Oh God_,” Max moans as he comes all over his hand, the water washing his come away.

He pants as he tries to recover his breath, leaning against the cool tiles, tipping his head into the spray.

“Fucking hell,” he mumbles as his heart rate comes back to normal. He quickly washes his hair and body, rinsing off before he shuts off the shower. He dries off and cautiously opens the bathroom door, making sure Daniel is nowhere near. With the coast clear, Max darts into his bedroom and quickly changes into clean clothes.

He finds Daniel on the couch, watching a football match. He looks good in the plain black hoodie Max loaned him, his curls still a damp mess. Max sits down next to him on the couch, Daniel giving him a quick glance and a smile, and tries to focus on the football match.

The air between them feels a little tense and Max hopes Daniel will think it is just because of the whole almost naked and needing to borrow a pair of Max’s boxers thing and not anything else. Max himself is feeling guilty about jerking off thinking of his friend, which is what they are first and foremost, no matter how much Max wishes for things to be different, and the guilt is definitely not helping with the tension.

Daniel leaves after the football match is over, promising Max he will wash the clothes before he returns them (Max has to bite his tongue to stop himself from telling Daniel not to bother). Max tidies up once Daniel is gone, picking up the damp towels in the bedroom and starting a load of laundry.

While he is in the bathroom, he notices for the first time just how many traces of Daniel have become permanent fixtures in there. Daniel’s bottle of shampoo, something specifically for curls with coconut, stands between Max’s shampoo and body wash bottles. Daniel’s aftershave is on the counter with a razorblade from a completely different brand than Max’s next to it. There is a second toothbrush next to Max’s in the holder as well, one Max doesn’t recognise as any of his spare toothbrushes.

Apparently Daniel pretty much moved into his bathroom, carving out a space for his toiletries, and Max had no idea.

Daniel returns the borrowed clothes two days later, washed and folded neatly. Max finds them on his couch with a note from Daniel on top of the folded-up boxers: _don’t worry, I didn’t get any spunk on them but I washed them anyway_, punctuated with a winky face. No one needs to know that Max presses his nose into the fabric of the hoodie, inhaling deeply, trying to detect a hint of Daniel's aftershave or even the nasty scent of coconut from his shampoo. Nor does anyone need to know about the pang of disappointment Max feels when all he smells is laundry detergent.

“My heating broke as well,” Daniel announces as he lets himself into Max’s place late one evening, duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

“Weren’t they supposed to fix your boiler today?” Max asks, craning his neck from where he is sitting on the couch to watch Daniel come further into the apartment, letting the duffel bag fall to the floor next to the couch and sitting down heavily next to Max.

“Yes. And they thought they did so they turned it on to test it and it somehow broke the heating,” Daniel explains, rubbing a hand over his face. He looks tired, the skin under his eyes bruised. He’s also wearing a thick hoodie with at least a couple of layers underneath, based on how bulky he looks.

“Is the boiler at least fixed?” Max asks and Daniel’s groan is telling enough.

“They’ve been trying to fix both things the last couple of hours, but they have no idea what’s wrong. They’re coming back tomorrow,” Daniel says and no wonder he looks tired if he’s had to deal with that most of the day. “I – can I stay here tonight? My place is so cold, I was freezing my ass off.”

“Sure, no problem,” Max replies and Daniel gives him a small but genuinely thankful smile. It sets something fluttering in Max's stomach. “You can crash on the couch,” he adds quickly, trying to squash the feeling.

“Awh Max, am I not good enough to share your bed?” Daniel asks, batting his eyelashes at Max.

Max splutters, trying to think of a way to answer that without incriminating himself and Daniel bursts out laughing. The tiredness in his face disappears, replaced with laughter lines and he looks _so good_ when he laughs. The sight doesn’t help the fluttering in Max’s stomach (in fact it only makes it worse).

“Just kidding, the couch is fine.”

“You’re an ass, you know,” Max says, a little grumpy.

“You know you love me,” Daniel replies, still sporting a broad grin and Max gives him the finger.

They finish the episode of _Shooter_ Max was watching and Max yawns, belatedly covering his mouth with his hand. He has an early morning meeting and he had been close to going to sleep when Daniel let himself in.

“I’m going to bed,” he says as he stands up. “I’ll grab you a pillow and an extra blanket.”

Daniel nods and Max heads to the bedroom. He grabs one of the spare pillows on his bed and an extra thick blanket from the closet. He gets a clean sheet as well, to spread over the couch. When he returns to the living room, the TV is off and Daniel is only wearing a thin tank top, his hoodie and two long-sleeved shirts draped over the back of the couch. Daniel has turned off nearly all the lights as well, only the lamp next to the couch still casting a golden light through the room.

“Here you go,” Max says as he drops the pillow, blanket and sheet on the couch.

“Cheers mate,” Daniel thanks him as he works open his belt and Max is mesmerised for a moment before he looks away.

Max heads to the bathroom after one last glance at Daniel. He brushes his teeth and goes to the toilet. He passes Daniel in the corridor when he leaves the bathroom and Daniel is now wearing shorts underneath the tank top, his thigh tattoos partly showing.

“Night Daniel,” Max says and Daniel gives him a smile.

“Good night Max, sleep well,” Daniel replies and disappears into the bathroom.

Max changes into his sleep shirt and lays down. It is strange to hear someone moving around in his flat when he is already in bed and he struggles to fall asleep. The fact that Daniel is sleeping on his couch keeps running through his mind, which also doesn’t help. He groans and grabs his phone from his nightstand, deciding to fuck around on Instagram and Twitter for awhile.

He isn’t sure how long he’s been scrolling through Instagram when there is a knock on his bedroom door. He looks up just as the door is slowly pushed open, Daniel’s head appearing.

“Daniel?” Max asks as he puts his phone away and sits up.

“Your couch is not very comfortable,” Daniel says as he shuffles further inside Max’s bedroom, clutching the pillow Max gave him. “It’s killing my back.”

“We can swap?” Max suggests but Daniel is already shaking his head.

“No, your trainer will murder me if I let you kill your back by sleeping on the couch. We can share your bed right? We’ve shared hotel rooms before,” he says, dropping the pillow and giving Max his saddest big brown eyes.

_Sharing hotel rooms and sharing beds is so not the same_, Max thinks a little hysterical, but because he is an idiot and a masochist, he says yes.

Daniel beams at him, his white teeth clearly visible in the dark room, and grabs his pillow, heading to the side Max isn’t on. Max moves closer to the edge to make more space for Daniel as Daniel slides under the cover, fluffing up the pillow before he lies down.

They lie face to face and Max isn’t masochistic enough to deal with that, so he rolls onto his other side, burying into the covers. He feels Daniel move around as well and then still. It is quiet for a moment and Max shuts his eyes, willing his brain to calm down.

He is on the edge of sleep when he thinks he hears Daniel whisper “night, Maxie”.

Max had expected the next morning to be awkward, but maybe Daniel was right about it not being all that different to sharing hotel rooms. It is surprisingly easy to wake up face to face with Daniel who is still asleep, his curls a mess and his face slack with sleep. Max allows himself a moment to take in the sight, committing the scene to memory, and then gets up to shower.

He finds Daniel awake when he is done and Daniel mumbles a good morning as he stumbles past Max towards the bathroom. Max gets dressed and makes breakfast for the both of them (nothing special, just yogurt with muesli and fruit) and starts the coffee machine. The coffee is done by the time Daniel wanders into the kitchen and Max hands him a mug.

They eat breakfast mostly in silence, neither of them morning people, and Daniel offers to put the dishes away while Max makes sure he has all the papers he needs for his meeting. They leave the flat together again and Max wishes him luck in getting his boiler and heating fixed as they go their separate ways at the elevator.

After two days of several plumbers and electricians working on the issue, it becomes clear that both the heating and boiler need to be replaced.

“It is going to take two weeks. They will be done right before I leave for testing, it is ridiculous,” Daniel complains.

He has already stayed over for the last two nights, sharing Max’s bed and Max doesn’t really mind if the repair work takes even longer. His whole bed smells like Daniel, a mix of his body wash, aftershave and coconut, and Max took a nap yesterday with his face buried into Daniel’s pillow, breathing in his scent. It was the best nap he’s had in awhile.

Max is surprised that Daniel is staying with him and not in a hotel while they’re working in his flat, but he’s not about to bring up the suggestion. He likes being in close quarters with Daniel like this, likes waking up to Daniel’s face, slack with sleep and snoring softly. And Daniel isn’t making noises about booking a hotel either, seems fine to stay over at Max’s.

“Why is it taking so long?” Max asks, settling down on the couch next to Daniel.

“They need to rewire some stuff they said, and the guy they need for that is still on holiday.” Daniel pulls a face at the end and Max tries not to laugh.

“That is pretty ridiculous,” he agrees.

“_Fuck!_” Max gasps as he fists his dick, his hips pushing up into his grip.

He’s spread out naked on his bed, the afternoon sunlight streaming in through his windows, warming up his skin. Max has his head turned into Daniel’s pillow, his nose buried into the fabric, breathing in Daniel’s scent while he jerks off.

Max imagines Daniel coming home, finding Max like this and joining him. Imagines Daniel taking off his clothes and covering Max’s body with his own. Imagines Daniel’s hands roaming over his body, covering every inch. Imagines Daniel leaning down to kiss Max, licking at his lips while his hands replace Max’s on his dick.

“Shit,” Max pants, his eyes squeezed shut, lost in his imagination. He can feel his climax building, spiralling hot and tight in his gut.

Max rubs his thumb over his nipples, imagining it is Daniel who is touching him. Imagines Daniel trailing kisses down his chest and stomach until he reaches his hips. Imagines Daniel settling between his legs, replacing his hands with his lips, glancing up at Max with darkened brown eyes, filled with heat and desire as he takes him in.

“God, Daniel,” Max gasps breathlessly as he comes in his hand, covering his stomach.

He lies there panting, chest heaving, sweat cooling on his skin. His bedroom smells like sweat and sex and Max needs to open the window before Daniel comes home. The high of his orgasm is fading and the guilt is starting to creep in. Max gets up with a sigh, careful not to get any come on the sheets, and heads to the bathroom to clean up.

It feels like Daniel moved in with Max after less than a week. They never actually discussed it, Daniel sleeping at Max’s while they work on his flat, but Daniel came home with grocery shopping after the second night and made breakfast.

Daniel’s clothes have started to make their way into Max’s wardrobe and laundry as well. Daniel has hardly been going up to his flat the last few days, coming straight back to Max’s place whenever he goes out. And it is nice, Max thinks, to come home to someone. Both of them are mostly gone during the day, training, sponsorship events and team related activities keeping them busy, but it is really nice to spend the evening together on the couch, watching something on TV or Netflix.

The only thing that concerns Max a little is sleeping together in the same bed. The first nights had been fine, both of them sticking to their own side – Max now thinks of the side he doesn’t use as Daniel’s side – but they have started to drift closer while they sleep, Max more often than not waking up with his legs touching Daniel’s, once almost pressed against Daniel’s back. Not to speak of how often he wakes up half hard, Daniel’s body far too close to his.

“Goodnight Daniel.”

“What, I don’t get goodnight kisses?”

“Fuck you.”

“Not without kissing me first.”

“I _will_ make you sleep on the couch.”

“Goodnight Maxie.”

Max feels warm and cosy when he wakes up, an arm slung over his waist and a warm weight pressed along his back. A half hard erection is pushed against his ass and Max, still half asleep, moves his hips into the contact. It has been awhile since he last had sex with someone other than his right hand and this feels good.

The arm around his waist tightens its grip, a hand flattening over Max’s chest. Soft lips brush over the nape of his neck while the warm weight presses closer. Max keeps up the slow roll of his hips, pushing into the erection that is now firmly pressed against his ass.

He hasn’t felt this good and relaxed in ages. He was never one for one night stands and the F1 schedule is too hectic to give dating a proper try, not to mention his own sponsorship commitments. But he misses this, waking up with someone, having slow and easy morning sex.

The hand on his chest moves lower, tugs his shirt up and splays over the newly revealed skin. Max can feel calluses as the hand rubs gentle circles on his skin. Soft lips press light kisses all over the back of his neck, a nose nuzzling into the short hair at the back of his neck. Max’s breathing is picking up a little and he can’t hold back a shuddery gasp as fingers find a sensitive spot along his side.

“God, Max,” the voice is deep and husky with sleep and unmistakeably Daniel’s.

It jolts Max fully awake and he curses, trying to move away from Daniel to – he doesn’t know, somehow salvage this situation so Daniel doesn’t know how Max feels about him, even though Max was shamelessly moving into Daniel’s body only moments ago.

Daniel’s hand on his stomach pulls him back with a strong grip and Max can feel Daniel move until he is hovering over him, Max on his back. Their faces are close together, Daniel’s eyes dark and focused. He looks a little flushed, red staining his cheeks, and his teeth are biting at his lower lip.

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want this,” Daniel says and Max has a second to be confused until Daniel leans down and brushes their lips together, careful and hesitant.

And that is all it takes for things to finally click for Max. Daniel was grinding into him, kissing the back of Max’s neck and holding him close. It wasn’t just Max rubbing up against Daniel. It was both of them, moving together.

He feels Daniel starting to pull away as Max just lies there, his thoughts racing, connecting dots, and that is the last thing he wants, so he surges up, kissing Daniel back. His hands find their way into Daniel’s curls and he pulls him closer until Daniel is on top of him, settling on Max’s body.

Their eyes meet when Daniel pulls away to catch his breath and his eyes are close to sparkling. He is grinning broadly, the definition of sunshine and happiness, and Max helplessly smiles back. He lets his hands run down Daniel’s back and up again, following the strong muscles of his shoulders through his tank top. Daniel’s skin is warm and smooth and Max wants to touch him all over.

Daniel leans in again for a kiss and Max changes the angle, allowing Daniel to deepen the kiss. Their tongues meet and Max moans, the sound swallowed up by Daniel. A hand pushes his shirt further up and trails over the bare skin and Max pushes up into the touch, their groins rubbing together.

“Fuck,” Daniel gets out in a gasp.

He pulls away from the kiss to trail his lips down Max’s throat and Max tips his head back, giving Daniel more space. Daniel’s stubble is rough and scratchy on the sensitive skin of his throat, a stark contrast to his soft lips and the occasional wet lick from his warm tongue.

Max buries his hands in Daniel’s curls again, his grip tightening when Daniel sucks at the spot where throat meets collarbone. He feels Daniel lightly grazing the skin with his teeth before he bites down and Max doesn’t care if it becomes a mark, he just wants more.

“Come on,” Daniel says as he pulls away slightly, tugging at the fabric of Max’s shirt. “Take this off.”

Max sits up and does, throwing his shirt away once it is off. Daniel does the same with his tank top, revealing honey tan skin over taut muscles. Max reaches out, trailing his fingers over Daniel’s chest, his stomach, and he can feel muscles jump under his touch.

Daniel wraps a hand around his wrist and guides Max’s hand lower until it reaches the band of his shorts. He pauses there and Max looks up, meeting Daniel’s eyes. Daniel is biting at his lip, his eyes dark and filled with heat. Max holds his gaze as he reaches out with his other hand, hooking his thumbs into the band of Daniel’s shorts. He waits until Daniel nods and then pulls the shorts down, together with Daniel’s boxers, leaving them around his thighs.

Daniel’s cock springs free, hard, the head already shiny with moisture. Max can’t stop the sound he makes at the sight and he wraps a hand around Daniel, stroking him once, twice. Daniel shudders and pulls Max closer so he can press their lips together again, kissing him sloppily, sucking on his tongue and biting at his lips.

They break apart panting, gasping for breath, and Daniel helps Max take his shorts and boxers off, taking a moment to remove his own shorts and boxers as well. Max lets Daniel manhandle him a little until they are back in the position they woke up in, Daniel spooning Max from behind, his dick pressed against Max’s ass. Daniel has a hand wrapped around Max’s erection and is slowly stroking him, his grip slick from spit and pre-come.

Max is close to the edge, lust coiling tight in his gut, desire burning through his veins. Having Daniel like this, naked, pressed up against his back, surrounded by his scent, it is more than Max ever expected to have. And the sounds Daniel is making, soft moans, breathless gasps and whispered curses, they are driving Max out of his mind.

“Daniel, I’m close,” Max gasps and Daniel hums, the vibrations rumbling from his chest against Max’s back. He increases the pace of his hand, thumb rubbing over Max’s slick head.

Daniel keeps rolling his hips into Max and Max shifts until Daniel’s dick slides between his thighs, nudging up against his balls. They both groan at the feeling and Max pushes his ass back, wanting, needing more.

It becomes a little frantic, Daniel jerking off Max fast, rutting his hips into Max, his dick sliding between Max’s thighs, occasionally rubbing over his rim. It doesn’t take long before it gets too much for Max and he comes with a shuddering gasp, thick ropes of come coating Daniel’s hand and the sheets.

“Christ, Max,” Daniel groans into his shoulder. He grips Max’s hip, pulling him as close as possible while he keeps thrusting his hips.

Max blindly reaches behind him until he finds Daniel’s hip and he clutches at him, tensing his thighs around Daniel. Daniel is cursing, a litany of _fuck_ and _God_ and _Max_, his lips pressed against Max’s shoulder blade, his panting breaths hot against Max's sweat-slick skin.

Daniel bites down on Max’s shoulder as he comes, his hips pressed flush against Max’s ass, his body still and tense for a heartbeat until he shudders and slumps heavily against Max.

Max turns around, not caring about the mess between his legs, and kisses Daniel, pressing their lips together and coaxing Daniel with his tongue until he responds. Their kisses are a little sloppy, both too relaxed and sated to coordinate their lips, but it still gives Max a warm feeling in his stomach.

Daniel presses their foreheads together when they break away to catch their breath and his eyes are sparkling now, his grin wide. Max cups Daniel’s jaw with a hand, pressing his thumb against the dimple hidden by stubble and Daniel leans in again for another kiss, this one light and soft.

They stay in bed until the cooling sweat and come gets uncomfortable, Max grimacing at the way Daniel’s jizz sticks to his thighs.

“Come on, let’s shower,” he says and gets up. Daniel stays on the bed, stretching out luxuriously, his eyes flicking up and down Max.

“I’m comfy here,” he says, a teasing grin on his face.

“Guess I won’t suck you off then,” Max says over his shoulder as he heads out of the bedroom, grinning when he hears Daniel scramble off the bed behind him. Daniel catches him right outside the bathroom, wrapping his arms around Max from behind and pulling him against his chest.

“You’re a tease,” Daniel growls into his ear, his husky voice sending shivers down Max’s back, and releases Max. He pulls him into the bathroom and kicks the door shut behind them.


End file.
